Happy Birthday Indonesia!
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Ulang tahun Indonesia ke-68 telah tiba, dan para nations membuat kejutan. Apakah itu? Warning inside! My second FF! Tak pandai bikin summary! Mind to R&R! Parody/humor just a bit!


**Saya ingatkan bahwa saya adalah Author baru di fandom ini, ini fic kedua saya di fandom ini. Mohon maklum.**

* * *

**Story: Happy Birthday Indonesia!**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro, Author baru di fandom ini...**

**WARNING: OOC-ness maybe, gaje, aneh, just a bit parody/humor, saya akan ada di dalam sini (XD) di 2 kejadian, mungkin menyebalkan, Fem!Indonesia, Fem!Malaysia, dll-nya.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Indonesia, dan Indonesia diliburkan oleh bos-nya. Indonesia secara tidak sengaja bertemu Yuki (Author).

Yuki: Indonesia! Ada yang mau gw nanyain... Bos elu itu SBY, ya? *bego*

Indonesia: *sweat drop* YA ENGGAK LAH! *kabur*

Yuki: Wah wah wah... Perlu beritahu yang lain nih... *mengambil ponsel*

Indonesia berhasil kabur dari Si Author yang kadang-kadang dipanggil Adik Author binti Gila di fandom sebelah. Tanpa sadar, ia berpapasan dengan Japan.

Japan: Ohayou gozaimasu, Nesia-san... *terdiam sebentar* A-Ah! Benar juga! Aku ada bikin doujin baru, mau beli?

Indonesia: Ohayou juga... *terdiam sebentar* YAOI?!

Japan: Iya!

Hungary: *datang* Nesia! Mau juga doujin buatanku?!

Indonesia: Aku belli semuanya! *ngeluarin uang*

JapHunga: ... *ngambil ponsel*

Indonesia: Bye!

JapHunga mind: _Pakai monas palsu buatan Brunei, Malaysia, dan Singapore..._

Indonesia berjalan sambil membaca doujin buatan Japan yang ber-pair (T)USUK. Indonesia berjalan dan berjalan dan istirahat dan di depannya ada benda tinggi 'seperti' monas.

-Antara pepohonan-

Norway: Ayo troll-ku! JATUHKAN MONAS (palsu) INI!

-Kembali ke Indonesia-

Indonesia: *masih membaca doujin*

?: AWAS! Indie! *menarik Indonesia*

Indonesia: S-Siapa?!

?: OY! Ini Netherlands! (calon) Pacar kau!

Indonesia: *ngambil bambu runcing dan mengejar Netherlands* SINI KAU! BIAR AKU TUSUK KAU!

Netherlands: *lari dan mengambil ponselnya* Psst... Minna... Kami sedang ke sana...

~Rumah Indonesia~

Indonesia: Ke mana itu bastard? *membuka pintu*

All: SURPRISE!

Indonesia: ...

Brunei: Happy Birthday yang ke 68! Kak!

Malaysia: H-Happy Birthday... *tangan memegang bendera Indonesia*

Singapore: Ini, hadiah, dan Japan dan Hungary...

Indonesia: *membukanya tanpa izin* WHOA! SEMUA PAIR HETALIA DALAM VERSI YAOI! JUDULNYA 'DOUJINSHI ALL PAIR'!*membacanya dan langsung mimisan*

America: Untuk membuat kamu senang! Nesia! HERO ini akan melakukan pairing yaoi dengan Iggy!

JapHungaIndo: YA!

AmeriEng: *melakukan hal yaoi* (pikirkan sendiri)

All (kecuali Italy dan Romano): *mimisan*

Italy: Ve~! KEnaPA geLAP?!

Romano: HEI! BASTARDO! LEPASKAN!

Germany: *menutup mata Italy sambil mimisan*

Spain: *menutup mata Romano sambil mimisan*

Malaysia: A-Ahem... Saatnya tiup lilin dan ayo kita main game...

Indonesia: *membuat permohonan dan meniup lilin*

All: YAY! *tepuk tangak*

Malaysia: Ayo main 'Nenek Si Bongkok Tiga'! *menjelaskan apa itu 'Nenek Si Bongkok Tiga*

Indonesia: Aussie yang jadi neneknya! *memberikan Australia kain untuk menutup mata dan tongkat yaitu kayu*

Australia: *memakai kain dan memegang tongkat*

All: _Aussie-Aussie__ (?) si bongkok tiga_

_Siang mengantuk malam berjaga_

_Mencari cucu di mana ada_

_Aussie-ku_ (All: *speachless*) kahwin_ dengan anak raja_

...

_Cucu-cucu tak dapat lari_

_Aussie tua banyak sakti_

_Sekarang juga Aussie mencari_

_Siapa kena dia yang menjadi_

Indonesia: Aussie, pilih malam atau siang?

Australia: Siang! (ini adalah cara Author bermain waktu masih anak-anak, ditanyakan malam atau siang)

Indonesia: Tetap tutup mata dan kami diam!

Australia: *berjalan pelan* Hmm... *memegang sesuatu*

Indonesia: *menunduk dan memegang topeng ponorogo (?)*

Australia: Nether! *membuka kainnya tanpa izin dan langsung teriak* GAAAH! HANTU!

Indonesia: Kalau sekarang Nether! *memberikan Nether kain untuk menutup mata dan tongkat yaitu kayu*

Netherlands: *memakai kain dan memegang tongkat*

All: _Nether-Nether (?) si bongkok tiga_

_Siang mengantuk malam berjaga_

_Mencari cucu di mana ada_

_Nether-ku_ (All: *muntah*)_ kahwin dengan anak raja_

...

_Cucu-cucu tak dapat lari_

_Nether tua banyak sakti_

_Sekarang juga Nether mencari_

_Siapa kena dia yang menjadi_

Indonesia: Siang atau malam?

Netherlands: Siang... (ini adalah cara Author bermain waktu masih anak-anak, ditanyakan malam atau siang)

Indonesia: Oke!

Netherlands: *berjalan ke arah China* *memegang rambut China hingga ke ujung*

China: *menegang*

Netherlands: China!

China: AIYAAH!

Netherlands: *memberikan kain dan tongkat*

China: AKU BUKAN ORANG TUA!

Taiwan: Ngaku aja kak...

China: *memakai kain dan memegang tongkat*

All: _China-__China (?) si bongkok tiga_

_Siang mengantuk malam berjaga_

_Mencari cucu di mana ada_

_China-ku_ (All: *tertawa kecil*)_ kahwin dengan anak raja_

...

_Cucu-cucu tak dapat lari_

_CHINA TUA_ (All: *memberikan penekanan) (China: *nangis darah*)_ banyak sakti_

_Sekarang juga China mencari_

_Siapa kena dia yang menjadi_

China: Aru! Kalian jahat!

Italy: Ve~

RomaSpa: *pura-pura memotong tomat*

Indonesia: *pura-pura baca doujin yang dari hadiah HUT-nya*

Malaysia: *pura-pura memainkan bendera Indonesia*

SingaBrun: *pura-pura menulis di kertas*

Kertas Singapore: I am pretending writing something

Kertas Brunei: Aku tidak tahu harus tulis apa!

America: *naik kuda*

England: *lewat dengan unicorn invisible*

America + Kudanya: *menganga*

Bad Touch Trio: _Nenek-nenek si bongkok tiga!_

Germany: *membersihkan pistolnya*

Sisanya: *dalam urusan sendiri*

Malaysia: Indon, kita lagi di Malaysia, ingin ke Jakarta?

Indonesia: YA!

-Pesawat-

Malaysia: Satu jam lagi kami sampai, ya, ya, sudah siap? Bagus...

Indonesia: Oi! Malon! Cepat simpan ponselnya, itu pramugari-nya sudah datang!

Malaysia: H-Hai! *menyimpan ponselnya*

-Jakarta, dekat monas-

Indonesia: Ah! Jakarta! State-tan!

Jakarta: Siap gerak! Hormat gerak!

Indonesia: *melihat ke belakang dan melihat Singapore dan Brunei menaikkan bendera Indonesia*

State-tan: _Indonesia tanah airku_

_Tanah tumpah darahku_

_Disanalah aku berdiri_

_Jadi pandu ibuku_

_Indonesia kebangsaanku_

_Bangsa dan Tanah Airku_

_Marilah kita berseru_

_Indonesia_ _bersatu_

Indonesia: *menahan nangis*

Malaysia: Sekarang!

NetherAustra: * menyalakan mercun*

State-tan: _Hiduplah tanahku_

_Hiduplah negeriku_

_Bangsaku Rakyatku semuanya_

_Bangunlah jiwanya_

_Bangunlah badannya_

_Untuk Indonesia __Raya_

Indonesia: Arigatou!

State-tan + Nations + Asean (kecuali Indonesia, Singapore, dan Brunei) (ingat, Singapore dan Brunei menaikkan bendera): _Indonesia Raya_

_Merdeka Merdeka  
_

_Tanahku negeriku yang kucinta _(Nations mind: _Emangnya negara/negeriku itu Indonesia? Sudahlah, yang penting Indonesia senang...)_

_Indonesia Raya _

_Merdeka Merdeka_

_Hiduplah Indonesia Raya_

SingaBrun: *masih menaikkan bendera Indonesia yang sebentar lagi sampai di atas* (mind: _Sedikit lagi..._)

State-tan + Nations + Asean (kecuali Indonesia, Singapore, dan Brunei): _Indonesia Raya_

_Merdeka Merdeka  
_

_Tanahku negeriku yang kucinta_

_Indonesia Raya_

_Merdeka Merdeka_

_Hiduplah Indonesia Raya_

Indonesia: *menangis terharu* Arigatou! Minna!

Yuki: *tiba-tiba muncul* Oi! Pause dulu adegan bahagianya! STATE-TAN! CEPAT BAYAR SEMUA INI! KARENA KALIAN DUIT BANK-KU HABIS! SINI KALIAN!

State-tan: 100 ribu... 200 ribu... 300 ribu... 400 ribu... 500 ribu... 700 ribu... 900 ribu... 999 ribu... OH TIDAK! INDONESIA! ADA seribu?!

Indonesia: *kasih uang*

State-tan: INI DIA! *memberikan 1 juta*

Yuki: Malay! Pore! Brun! Cepat kembalikan uang 300-ku yang kalian ambil dari bank-ku untuk buat sisa monas palsu itu yang belum jadi! CEPAT!

Brunei: 100 ribu...

Malaysia: 100 ribu...

Singapore: 100 ribu...

BrunMalaySinga: Ini dia! :D *memberikan 300 ribu*

Indonesia mind: _Waduh, adik-adik gw ngambil uang dari bank, penjaganya sadar ngak?!_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yuki: Yahoo! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANG KE 68! INDONESIA!**

**Indonesia: Terima kasih AABG!**

**Yuki: Maksud elu... SINI KAU! DARI MANA KAU TAHU SINGKATANNYA APA!**

**Indonesia: *lari***

**Malaysia: Sementara Indon dan AABG sedang kejar-kejaran, aku mengatakan terima kasih ke Killua Zoldyck dari fandom Hunter X Hunter karena sudah memberi tahukan aku singkatan Adik Author binti Gila. Ini dia...**

**Flashback: On**

**Malaysia: Kau Gon 'kan? Apa singkatan Adik Author binti Gila?**

**Gon: Tidak mau!**

**Malaysia: *puppy eyes***

**Gon: OI! ITU SEPERTI PUPPY EYES GUE! KEMBALIIN! *ngejar Malaysia yang kabur***

**Killua: Gon! AABG benar-benar sudah jadi fan lain! Sampai dia membuat kartu dan bermain seperti di fandom itu!**

**Malaysia: AABG?**

**Killua: Adik Author binti Gila!**

**Malaysia: *tersenyum* Arigatou! *kabur dengan kecepatan super***

**Yuki (dari jauh): WAHAHA! *main kartu***

**Flashback: Off**

**SingaBrun: *mendorong papan tulis putih yang beroda***

**Malaysia: *menulis***

**Papan Tulis: A = Adik**

**A = Author**

**B = Binti**

**G = Gila**

**Malaysia: Sekian...**

**Yuki: Oooh... Jadi yang beritahu ke Indonesia singkatannya KAU! SINI KAU! MALAY!**

**Malaysia: *lari sambil ngomong* Terima kasih telah ingin membaca! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan teknis atau kesalahan yang tidak disengaja atay disengaja! Review Please!**

**Yuki: OI! SIAPA DI SINI YANG NARRATOR?!**

**Malaysia: Kau sih! Kejar-kejaran terus!**


End file.
